


Forced... - The rescue

by me_paina



Series: free from fate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Has Issues, Fate, Forced God Of Creation Inktale Sans (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), He likes food thou?, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Poor Horror, Poor Inktale Sans (Undertale), Red String of Fate, Star Sanses (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), horror feels sick, more tags along the way, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_paina/pseuds/me_paina
Summary: This series is going to be about ink and error being forced to do their jobs.-Fate won't let Error tell anyone and about the balance.-Error doesn't know fate is forcing Ink to create and Ink doesn't know fate is doing the same to Error. (until now)-Everyone teams up to rescue the two gods.1. Forced... - The rescue2. Recovery <33. =Confession=4. Finally freeWell, that's all I can tell you so far.keep reading if you are interested, enjoy!(FGOD error belongs to harrish6)(Characters not by me)(Cover drawing by me (Me Paina))(Story by me (Me Paina))
Series: free from fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124711
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing this. so here it is.
> 
> if there are any mistakes, please tell me!!!
> 
> all the websites I am in are down below:  
> https://me-paina.carrd.co/
> 
> (I don't how to do links T^T.)

The multiverse has been quiet for 2 months, no destruction, no creation, no meeting, no fights. Everyone relaxed in their homes, in their universe. Nightmare’s group didn’t have to cause negativity and dream didn’t have to cause positivity. It was all balanced and that wasn’t normal at all… 

2 months before Error’s and Ink’s disappearance.

Nightmare’s gang and Error were fighting the star sanses as usual until Error suddenly glitched uncontrollably and started to scream. Everyone immediately stopped fighting at looked at the glitchy skeleton. Did the star sanses hit him? Nightmare looked at the star freaks with hatred, expected to see a smug smile or say something on the lines of ‘Ha, I finally got you’, but he got none of that. Instead, they looked just as shocked and worried as his gang. ‘ERROR’! Dust and Killer cried out while both rushing to him. They were about to help him get up before he heard error say something.

0KOkokok0kKK SoRrY, 1 I DidN’t m3aN t0o-

…

I tH0u9hT y0uU- yoU woUnLDn’T fi9uReD iT o0uT I- I I m3An tHey aR3 h3lpIN9 mE So0 I- **aaargh**

Dust and Killer were so confused and worried about the glitchy skeleton. They never heard Error’s voice so glitchy before. Dust was about to act when suddenly red strings started wrapping around error pulling him into a portal. Ink immediately recognized that the red strings looked too familiar. Ink teleported to take a closer look at the strings before it was too late. 

‘FATE’S STRINGS’! ink basically yelled in his mind, Ink rushed to error hoping there was still time to safe him. ‘Hold on, hang in there’! Ink was holding the strings trying to pull them off until another portal opened and essentially sucked Ink into the portal. The two portal’s closed. Everyone was panicking, they forgot they were even fighting at this point. 

***The 2 gods were gone***

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
next -->


	2. nightmare's gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet scene.
> 
> if there are any mistakes, please tell me!!!
> 
> all the websites I am in are down below:  
> https://me-paina.carrd.co/
> 
> (I don't how to do links T^T.)

2 months after Error’s and Ink’s disappearance.

NiGhtmaR3… NIgHtmArE…… NIgHtMaRe……… NiGHtmARe… h3lP mE pLeASe FaAAa--

‘ARG- huh huh huh, oh gosh’. 

‘Boss, you alright’?

‘Wha- oh umm yea malright just had a dream… … ... Are you alright dust, you are never up this early?’

‘... yea I am alright’.

‘Your lying, you know you can tell me’.

‘... … ... I’m… ... I’m just so worried about Error. No one has seen him since the battle and the only person that can go to the anti-void is also gone, so there is absolutely no way to check where the hell is Error and even if he’s still alive all not! I- I’m just s-so worried I can barely sleep…’ dust started to cry.

‘Shhh, it’s ok, shhh I know. We are all worried, Shhh calm down you’ll wake up the othe-’ 

‘Ummm, nightmare what’s- OH GOSH! dust what’s wrong! Why are you crying?!’ 

‘Hic- Horror it’s- it’s ok I- hic I just miss Error hic-’

Horror- ‘Do you need cuddles?’ 

‘hic-Yes plea-hic please’

Nightmare and Horror started to cuddle Dust. Horror had noticed that dust depression was getting worse. He knew that Dust has been losing a lot more sleep recently but he didn’t know why until now. Dust was worried about Error. Come to think of it, everyone’s been having an episode. Dust with his sleepless nights, Killer with his fading emotions and cross he’s been making a lot lately. Horror also is having one but no one has noticed yet, it's really for the best if they don’t know. Horror has stopped eating. He’s too anxious to eat, But that’s not important right now what’s important is comforting Dust. 

Nightmare and Horror wrapped Dust into a big loving hug.  
…  
…  
*A Few minutes later*

Dust fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
< next -->


	3. Not a chapter

Sorry, for not updating. I'm occupied with work and life stuff right now so I don't really have the chance to keep writing on this story but don't worry the next chapter will be coming out in the next 2 weeks or so and it will be longer than the other chapters. (1500 to 2000 words Idk?)

yea sorry.

oh and this also implies to gonextale my other story.

welp, see you whenever I post it in the next 2 weeks or 3.

bye


	4. The plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long life was in the way!!!  
> Here it the chapter.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me!!!
> 
> I am drawing a cover for this story so yeah.
> 
> All the websites I am in are down below:  
> https://me-paina.carrd.co/
> 
> (I don't how to do links T^T.)

Star sanses pov

‘Blue come here quick I think I might know were ink is’! Dream desperately called out.

‘Coming’

So what’s your suggestion’.

‘Ok, so you know the place Ink forbids us to enter in the Doodle Sphere’

‘Yeah?’

‘I think Ink’s there, I mean it’s quite obvious and his no ware else in the multiverse. Do you think we should check if ink’s there’?

‘That’s a wonderful idea’! Blue said excitedly. ‘But I do have a little concern’ blue’s expression turned dull. 

‘What’s your concern’? Dream asked.

‘Well, you know last time we went to that place, Ink wasn’t that, umm happy with us and the fact that we are going again.  
…  
…  
…  
we should get back up.

we should call a meeting to inform the other’s so we can have a group to go and check-in case’. Blue explains.

‘That’s a great idea Blue!’ 

they had a plan to save there friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare’s gang pov

Murmur… Murmur… Murmur…Dust... Murmur… Murmur… Murmur…Dust… Murmur… Murmur...  
‘Dust, Dust, wake up’.

‘Hey, sleepyhead wake up’.

‘Come on dust I’m hungry.’

Cross and killer grunted.

‘Umm, ok ok I’m awake *yawn*’ Dust spoke tiredly as he stood up.

Cross, killer and horror helped Dust to the kitchen as he was still in a half-asleep state. As the kitchen approaches dust spoke. ‘Hey, did you guys have a good night sleep yesterday?’ Killer started to reply as soon as he heard silence from the others. ‘I slept good, the cuddle night really helped me sleep better.’ Dust nodded at looked at the others for their reply. The others looked at Dust dumbfounded and tried to answer the question. ‘Y-yea I slept well, I was dreaming about dancing food again ahah ah.’ horror answered nervously. ‘I slept ok, how did you sleeeee-p.’ (shoot) cross stupidly answered. Nightmare and horror told killer and cross of the incident that happened with Dust yesterday night and how they told them NOT to mention anything about yesterday.

Horror and killer looked at Cross with exasperated eyes.

‘Umm I slept… good, I slept well for once. I actually don’t know what happened yesterday but I know something happened yesterday… does that make sense?’

Horror and killer sighed in relieve as Dust couldn’t remember anything that happened. ‘Yeah, It makes sense, for now, don’t worry about it, it’s probably nothing.’ Horror told Dust. ‘Ok’? Dust said.

As they walked into the kitchen nightmare looked at the newcomers. He saw and felt how tense everyone were and at that moment he knew something happened. Nightmare asked the 4 skeletons what happened in curiosity? Horror and killer didn’t have an answer to that so they looked at Cross. Nightmare seemed to notice and looked at Cross. Cross looked at Horror and Killer then looked at Nightmare. ‘wha - wait no why me‘! Cross cried out. Nightmare got suspicious. Assuming that the four idiots didn’t want to reply and by the way, Cross acted they did something that they weren’t supposed too. Nightmare tried asking again but with a more stern tone. ‘W H A T H A P P E N E D’?! Horror, Killer and Cross flinched at the harsh tone, they didn’t know how to break it to Nightmare. Dust was so confused about everything that happened in the morning but he’d put up with it so far. He decided to end the three skeletons misery by answering for them.

‘Well… uhh, Horror, Killer and cross woke me up telling me that they were hungry, They walked me to the kitchen since I looked like I was on the urge to collapse. We have are few conversations-’

‘W H A T C O N V E R S A T I O N S !’ Nightmare was now getting even more suspicious as time passed by. 

It seemed no one was going to answer Nightmare’s question until dust spoke up again. ‘Well, we were just asking how are nights were?’

Nightmare looked at Horror, Killer and Cross then back to dust. ‘Who ask you?’

‘Umm cross did, I just said that I slept well for once and that I actually don’t know what happened yesterday but I know something happened yesterday and I asked that if it made sense or not. Nothing much but they all acted a bit off.’

Horror, Killer and Cross flinched and cursed as Dust did notice there off actions. Nightmare hummed as he thought about all of the information he was just given to this situation. He didn’t know if he should be mad at the three skeletons or relieved that Dust couldn’t remember what happened.

‘I see thank you for telling me, I will be sure to discuss it with the others later and fill you in, now who would like to start breakfast, I’m guessing you guys are starving.’

Horror was glad that the conversation was over but now he wasn’t so sure. As dust left to get ready for the day, nightmare wanted to start there little chat right now.

‘You mention something about yesterday to him, didn't you?’ nightmare asked. Cross looked at horror and killer hoping for him to answer for him but he got nothing, he sighed and started to tell Nightmare what happened. ‘It was an accident, I-I didn’t mean to ask him about it... hey at least dust can’t remember.’

‘Sigh, I swear I gave you one job, one job! Ok, welp you asked for it... your punishment or new job whateveryouwanttocallit is to clean the whole castle.’

Horror and Killer snickered at Cross as he looked like he wanted to scream at any moment.

‘WHat WhY! ‘

‘Because you did the one thing I told you guys not to do.’

‘But-’

‘No buts, unless you have a way to change my mind then I will think about it.’

Cross stared at the ground defeatedly. There were several minutes of silence as the only noise you could hear was the shower as Dust was still getting ready.

‘Welp, that’s what I thought.’ as Nightmare started walking away x Chara appeared next to cross he had an idea.

‘Hey hey, Cross I have an idea.’

Cross eye’s landed on x Chara letting him continue, as he told Cross of the plan he knew his would work. Cross wouldn’t have to clean the castle and on top of that, it would give him praise for the smart idea he had. He had to thank Chara later.

‘Wait!’

Nightmare stopped and looked at Cross.

He started his plan to get out of the chore of cleaning the castle.

Wh- what do you think the star sanses are planning? I mean we practically saw Ink get sucked in the portal, so I guess he’s been gone for 2 months as well as Error. So what do you think they’re planning?

‘What do you mean?’ Horror asked confusedly.

I mean that there leader “ink” is gone and that you know the star sanses would have a plan to find him right?’

‘Yea, ok just get to the point.’ Nightmare asked.

‘Ok ok, we go to the star sanses help him to find Ink-’

‘Wait why we trying to help them let alone help to find Ink.’

‘I’m not finished, as I was saying we help them to find ink. Succeeding that we force Ink to make a portal to the anti-void. After all, Ink is the only one that can get there besides Error.’ Cross finished.

Horror, Killer and nightmare stared at Cross with a blank expression. 

‘Oh my, that’s... that’s a great idea Cross, why didn’t I think of that!’ Nightmare shouted. 

‘So does that mean I don’t need to clean the castle?’ Cross happily asked.

‘Ummm..... ahh fine.’

‘YESS!!!’ Cross cried.

Horror, Killer and nightmare chuckled at Cross’ antics.

So when are we gonna help them to find Ink? Killer questioned.

‘Ummm in a week.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
< next -->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it. :P


	5. Dust is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry.
> 
> H(H for Horror)  
> K(K for Killer)  
> C(C for Cross)  
> D(D for Dust)
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me!!!
> 
> I am drawing a cover for this story so yeah.
> 
> All the websites I am in are down below:  
> https://me-paina.carrd.co/
> 
> (I STILL don't how to do links T^T.)  
> can anyone tell me how to put links and pictures? *^*

As Nightmare went to prepare food, Killer and Horror waited by watching Cross in case his childish actions were going to break something. A few minutes passed by as Dust came back to the kitchen. “Oh look who finally finished.” Killer said teasingly. H(H for Horror): “Hey Dust.” C(C for Cross): “HEY Dust!” Dust ignored Killer and instead said hi to the others. “Umm, where’s Nightmare?” Dust added. 

H: He went to make breakfast.

D(D for Dust): Oh, but don’t you want to make breakfast?

H: Yes, but he insisted on making it and well I didn’t feel like arguing today.

D: oh, ok

H: . . .

D: . . . . . . . . . so uh how long was I uh gone?

H: umm about-

As Horror and Dust were having a little conversation Killer heard a question that felt like a great opportunity for him to answer. In the last few seconds as Horror was about to answer Killer pushed Horror out of the way to answer for him.

“7 YEARS, Man you took forever!!!” Killer shouted.

H: OOF- KILLER! 

Hehe hehe Hehe hehe Hehe hehe.

< next -->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	6. (Announcement) Not a chapter.

I did a cover page for a story.

It is in [chapter one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967967/chapters/71086332).

and sorry about it being very blurry, I don't know how to make it less blurry.

If anyone could tell me that will be great!

also if you want to see it less blurry you could look at my social media:

[-Instagram- --me_paina](https://www.instagram.com/me_paina/?hl=en)

[-Tumblr- -- Forced... - The rescue cover drawing post](https://me-paina.tumblr.com/post/645344612967415809/yesh-i-finally-finished-and-oh-my-gosh-how-i-am)

[-Youtube- --Me Paina](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOHa6sVyRNnVkdHFMd-yFTg)

consider following me if you like be content, that will be great!

bye for now.


	7. Horror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Horror.
> 
> N(N for Nightmare)
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me!!!
> 
> finished the cover page.

When Nightmare finished preparing the food, he went to get the others. He stepped out and he was greeted with Horror scolding Killer, Dust looking very annoyed and cross drawing the scene.

H: WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SWEAR ONE DAY YOU ARE ACTUALLY GONNA KILL ME …..

N(N for Nightmare): Wow what did Killer do this time?

H: HE PUSHED ME INTO A F*CKING TABLE!  
N: Ouch, that must of hurt.

H: IT DID!

K: Ahh, don’t be such a baby.

H: WHY I SHOW YOU WHO IS THE F*CKING BABY HERE!

N: Ok ok, you can kill Killer later, I came to tell you the food is ready.

K: uhhh Ahhh, yea kill me later anyways FOOD-  
(killer teleported away)

C: Wow what a quick escape root.

D: Yeah way to go Killer. Can I tag along?

H: Sure why not.

N: Ok you got your murder plan, now can we go and start breakfast.

H & D: Yea

C: FOOD-

Nightmare, Horror and Dust watched as Cross run into the kitchen. “Welp I guess that’s our cue to go as well. Dust told the others. They walked into the kitchen to get started on the meal. “Welp bone app a tea,” Killer said as he began munching on the delicious treat Nightmare had made for them. Everyone had groaned at the joke Killer made. Horror stared at his food feeling sick. He didn’t want to eat but he knew he couldn’t lie out of eating this time so he decided to just take a bite, and then another and another and another and another, until his plate was empty. Horror had to admit, the food was marvellous, he felt good. He had forgotten the consequences that had come with eating so suddenly after a few weeks of starving him-self. He should’ve known, oh gosh, he was going back to old habits wasn’t he, because about 15 minutes later he felt very noxious, every passing second made him even sicker than the last. He knew that he was going to puke. This happened before, many times. He forgot that his body would reject the food he ate because his body thinks that his returning back to old habits and doesn’t recognise half of the food he consumes.

Horror teleported out of the room before anyone could ask If he was alright. From then when horror teleported everyone understood what was happening.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- < Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you want to see it less blurry you could look at my social media:
> 
> -Instagram- --me_paina
> 
> -Tumblr- -- Forced... - The rescue cover drawing post
> 
> -Youtube- --Me Paina
> 
> consider following me if you like be content, that will be great!
> 
> bye for now.


End file.
